


A Breath of Fresh Air To Clense The Soul

by AngelWithAStory



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), lots of Smallville references
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, Jack tries to be a good father, Kon Is an amazing boyfriend, M/M, Making Out, Minor Character Death, Moving City, Powerless AU, Romance, Smallville - Freeform, Smallville High, Summer, Teen Angst, Tim is the new kid in town, night swimming together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, I know you aren’t thrilled about having to move but trust me, you’ll thank me when you can fall asleep knowing some insane criminal isn’t going to creep into the house and murder you while you sleep.” Jack Drake said, looking at his son who had just slipped into the passenger seat. <br/>“It’s not annoyed that you want us to be safe. I’m annoyed that I’ve practically left my life behind in Gotham.” Tim retorted sharply. “My friends, my school. All of it is still in Gotham.”</p>
<p>Smallville is a boring town. Or it is usually. But Tim Drake's sudden move to the small Kansas town certainly isn't usual; in fact, it may just be the greatest thing to ever happen to the town - at least in Conner's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings Are Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> I tried uploading this ages ago but the website said no so I'm trying again. 
> 
> I've been working on this for ages and I know sometimes they can be a bit OOC but I'm reading more comics and getting a better grasp on their characters so hopefully I'll get better :)

It doesn’t take much to distract Conner from his chores. In fact, he was happy for the excuse to put off his chore for a few minutes.

“Hey! You alright?” He shouted to the figure standing on the roadside beside the field he was working on. Conner wiped his brow with the sleeve of his chequered shirt and leant on his shovel thankfully, adjusting his glasses ever so slightly. The figure looked at him and quickly checked that Conner was _in fact_ taking to them.

“Yeah, just... Smallville is definitely this way, right?” The figure replied, pointing up the road. He was quite handsome actually. Long-ish black hair which he had to tuck behind his ear and blue eyes which seemed to catch the light at _just_ the right angle.

“Yeah. Just keep going along the road and you get to Smallville in, maybe, five minutes. Less than that. It’s not far.” Conner confirmed.

“Thanks. I’m no good with maps and we haven’t seen a signpost in miles.” He said, smiling slightly.

“No problem. Are you visiting someone in Smallville or something?” Conner asked, enjoying the company of someone else after working solely for hours.

“Moving here actually. My dad thought Smallville would be a nice change after living in Gotham for most of my life.” He replied.

“So I guess I’ll be seeing you at Smallville High then.” Conner said.

“Yeah. I guess you will. I’m Tim, by the way. Tim Drake.” Tim said.

“Conner Kent.”

“We have to be going. Lots of unpacking to do. Nice meeting you, Conner Kent.” Tim called out to him, ducking into the car as another figure walked up to the car and did the same. Conner gave a small wave as the car started up and began speeding down the tarmac road.  
 

 

“Look, I know you aren’t thrilled about having to move but trust me, you’ll thank me when you can fall asleep knowing some insane criminal isn’t going to creep into the house and murder you while you sleep.” Jack Drake said, looking at his son who had just slipped into the passenger seat. 

“It’s not annoyed that you want us to be safe. I’m annoyed that I’ve practically left my life behind in Gotham.” Tim retorted sharply. “My friends, my school. All of it is still in Gotham.”

“Tim, I just don’t want something terrible to happen to this family again. Okay? And anyway, Smallville is a nice town.” Jack said sternly, focusing on the road.

“You mean the town where nothing ever happens.” Tim muttered, looking out his window at the fields passing them relentlessly.

“Just because there aren’t psychotic mass-murders on the loose in Smallville doesn’t mean that it can’t be a good home.” Jack snapped. “And look at it this way, Tim, it’s a fresh start. And it’s what both of us could do with right now.”

Tim stayed silent. 

 

“Conner you’re gonna miss the bus at this rate!” Jonathan called up the stairs of the house. A moment later, a fully dressed Conner jogged down the stairs, holding his trainers in one hand and trying to put them on as he walked.

“I’m up!” Conner announced, quickly grabbing a slice of toast as breakfast and holding it between his teeth as he tied the laces in his shoes.

“Honestly, Conner. You’re worse than Clark was in the mornings.” Martha scolded gently, watching him chug back some juice. 

“I’m getting better,” Conner said, “at least I managed to be awake in time for breakfast today.” He defended. 

“Now we just have to work on getting you up early enough to do some of your chores.” Jonathan smirked, scanning the paper. 

“I can handle doing chores after school.” Conner said. 

“And what about your homework?” Martha asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I can handle that too.” Conner assured her. There was a honk from outside and Conner jumped up off his stool. “I’ll see you later. And I promise I can get my chores and homework done.” He said, quickly giving Martha a peck on the cheek and grabbing his school bag before running down the drive to the bus that was waiting patiently for him. 

 

 

“Hey Timmy, how about I give you a ride into school? You know, since it’s your first day.” Jack offered. 

“Sure dad.” Tim agreed, picking up his backpack that was on top of a cardboard box tower. They drove in silence to the modest looking school. People were hanging around the front entrance in groups, chatting and laughing. A few people had clocked the unfamiliar car but didn’t pay it too much attention. Tim took a slow breath and went to open the door. 

“Tim,” Jack said, stopping Tim. “Give this life a chance. Who knows, maybe you’ll like Smallville better than Gotham.” He said. 

“I’ll give it a try.” Tim promised, giving his dad a small smile before opening the door. 

“I’ll be here to pick you up after school, okay?” 

“Okay dad.” Tim agreed, closing the door behind him. Jack drove off, leaving Tim standing in front Smallville high, feeling the least amount of optimism about today. 

 

 

“Excuse me, is this where I go to register?” Tim asked politely, approaching the main office. 

“You wouldn’t be Tim Drake, would you?” The receptionist asked, giving Tim a bright smile. 

“Yeah.” Tim replied. 

“Well then Mr Drake, the Principals’ in his office. Just through that door, go straight through.” She said sweetly. 

“Thanks.” Tim said, walking over to the office opposite. He tapped on the door and opened it slowly. “Sir?”

“Hmm? Come in, come in.” The principal said, waving Tim in. He looked around 50 but good for his age. He had square glasses on the tip of his nose and papers scattered all over his desk. He looked at Tim over his glasses and waved towards the empty chair opposite his desk. Obediently, Tim slid into the chair and dropped his bag to the floor. 

“So, first day at Smallville High. Scared?” The principal asked. 

“I used to live in Gotham. My fear threshold is very deep.” Tim replied, the confident words leaving him before he had a chance to think them through. 

“I gathered that you were a Gothamite from your shirt.” The principal stated, nodding towards Tim’s shirt. Tim involuntarily looked down at his shirt and realised he was wearing his prized ‘ _Gotham Knights_ ’ shirt Dick had given him before he’d left.

“Oh.” Was all Tim managed to get out. 

“Anyway, first day. Your schedule’s around here somewhere.” The principal started rifling through all the papers. He eventually found the sheet he was looking for and passed it to Tim. 

“Of course you’re yet to pick your electives-” he started. 

“No it’s okay. I’m fine with taking Chemistry 101.” Tim cut in, taking in the timetable before him. 

“Well then, why don’t I take you to your first class, Mr Drake since first bell has already gone.” The principal said, standing up. 

“I didn’t hear it...” Tim muttered, standing up and picking his bag up off the floor. 

“The room’s soundproof.” The principal stated shortly, opening his door for Tim. 

 

 

“Excuse me,” the Principal said, tapping on the open classroom door and popping his head in. “Just here to drop off a new student.” 

“Oh, is this him?” The teacher asked. 

“Yep. Class, this is your new classmate, Tim Drake.” The Principal introduced, shooing Tim into the classroom and promptly leaving. Tim’s hand clenched around his bag strap from acute anxiety as he stood in front of the class. 

“Well, Tim, there’s an empty seat over by the wall. Why don’t you sit down before any introductions?” The Teacher prompted. She was nice, but she looked young for a teacher. Tim nodded and made his way over to the empty seat. He sat down gently, tucking his bag under his chair. 

“So, Tim. Where are you from?” The teacher asked, smiling at him encouragingly. 

“My dad and I moved here from Gotham.” Tim replied quietly, not liking the attention on him. The teacher seemed to sense this and took sympathy on him. 

“Well I hope you like Smallville High anyhow. Now the lesson,” she expertly diverted the attention to the board. Tim reached into his backpack and took out a notebook and pen. 

“Psst,” the person beside hissed, catching Tim’s attention. Tim looked at the light-haired boy. “Is it true that there’s a raging psychopath in Gotham that tried to hold the city for ransom?” He whispered. 

“Which one?” Tim replied honestly, thinking about all the news headlines he’d read in his life. “There are about five different ones.”

“Whoa.” The boy breathed, leaning back in his seat. 

“What?” Tim asked, not understanding his reaction. 

“Nothing.” The bog said, shrugging him off. 

 

 

“Hey Tim!” Someone called out, trying to catch up to Tim as he left Chemistry 101. Tim turned and saw a girl casually walking up to him. She was accompanied by two other girls and Tim had a feeling about her social status already. 

“You’re that Gotham kid, right?” She said. 

“Yeah.” Tim replied simply. 

“I heard that a whole chain of banks once disappeared over night and the cops never got the guy who did it.” She stated, subtly asking for Tim to either confirm or deny the story. 

“Well they didn’t disappear forever. But they were empty when they returned.” Tim said evenly. 

“Who did it?” She asked. 

“I dunno. Doesn’t sound like Joker or Two-Face. Who knows?” Tim admitted, shrugging noncommittally. “Maybe it was Mad Hatter.”

“Why’d you move from Gotham? I’d never want to leave if I lived there.” She looked at him critically, silently judging his answer. 

“Because it’s not the safest place on the planet. And it’s not what it’s hyped up to be.” Tim replied shortly, his expression hardening. 

“Well, I’ll see you around, _Tim_.” She said, a weird tone to her voice as she passed him. 

 

 

“Mr Kent? Are you listening?” Conner’s head snapped up and he focused on the teacher. 

“Err, yes...” Conner mumbled. 

“So what’s the answer?” The teacher demanded, folding his arms over his chest. 

“The reaction between acid and alkali would create a neutral liquid and salts as a by-product.” Conner said. 

“Hmm. Well, look like your paying attention from now on.” The teacher huffed, turning back to the blackboard. Conner smirked to himself. He hadn’t been paying attention anyway, but luckily Conner Kent read ahead in his Chemistry book. That book wasn’t just good for helping him get to sleep. 

“Okay, I’m going to assign lab partners.” The teacher said, looking at a piece of paper on his desk. 

‘ _Oh great. Who am I going to be lumped with this time?_ ’ Conner thought pessimistically, resting his chin on his fist. 

“Kent, you’ll be with our new student, Tim Drake. And _no_ arguments this time.” The teacher stated, frowning at him. Conner nodded in response and glanced over at Tim, who was subtly scribbling something in his notebook. Conner tried to see what he was drawing, but Tim was sat with his back partially to him so it was hard to see. 

“Remember, these partners will be for your project as well as lessons.” The teacher reminded them, scrubbing the blackboard clean and starting to write out some chemical reaction equations. 

 

 

“Hey Conner! How was school?” Jonathan asked, seeing Conner walk down towards the house while the bus slowly gathered speed away from the house. 

“It was okay. I got a new Chemistry partner.” Conner replied, stopping beside where Jonathan was currently tinkering with a tractor engine. 

“Oh? Who?” Jonathan asked, wiping oil off his hands with a rag. 

“A new boy, Tim Drake.” Conner replied. 

“Anything else exciting happen today?” 

“Not really.” Conner admitted. 

“Then why don’t you change and help me with this engine? I can’t seem to find what’s wrong.” Jonathan suggested, gesturing to the tractor behind him. 

“Sure, pa. Just give me a sec.” Conner agreed, jogging down the path to the house and pushing the door open gently. 

 

 

Tim stood on the pavement in front of the school, looking up and down the street for his dad’s car. He had his phone clenched in his hand and his backpack weighing heavily on his shoulder. Eventually his dad’s car rolled to a stop in front of him. 

“Sorry, Tim. I got caught up while job hunting. Lost track of time.” Jack apologised, rolling down the passenger side window. 

“Any luck?” Tim asked, slipping into the car seat and closing the door. 

“I’ve got a few interviews but nothing’s set in stone yet.” Jack admitted, driving away from the school. “How was your first day?” 

“Boring. You wouldn’t believe how many people asked me about Gotham. It’s like Gotham is a fantasy for the people here.” Tim said, watching buildings whip by. 

“Well, at least nothing horrific happened. How were your classes? Found your calling yet?” Jack said, glancing at his son while trying to focus on the road. 

“They’re okay. I got partnered up already in Chemistry and I think the principal doesn’t like me.” Tim replied. 

“I’ve just noticed you’re wearing that shirt.” Jack said, looking at the Gotham Knights shirt. 

“Yeah. Dick gave it to me before we left. Said it’ll help me remember my roots.” Tim said, a small smirk on his face. “I think he was just being sentimental.” 

Jack didn’t have anything to say to that. They finished the drive in silence and Tim went straight up to his room when they arrived at their new house. Boxes were stockpiled along the walls, all labelled haphazardly. Tim could recognise Steph’s handwriting on some of them and Dick’s small drawings he did when the two of them were helping him pack up. Jason didn’t really say anything but he did try and give him a small gun for self defence (which everyone swiftly vetoed and had him take back).

Cass helped with the packing but she refused to be there when he left. She probably didn’t want to admit he was leaving. Steph and Dick did see him off but it didn’t make leaving any easier. Babs didn’t help with the actual _packing_ but she did do most of the organisation side to the move. They were practically family, and now he was stuck in this dumb town. 

“Tim? I’ve got some food here if you want it.” Jack said, opening Tim’s door. Tim looked up as his dad entered. He was sat on his bed with his laptop open (a gift from Bruce - latest model, no less) with his headphones in. 

“Thanks dad.” Tim said, shifting slightly. Jack had a tray in his hands, which he set down on the mattress beside Tim. 

“Tim,” Jack started, trying to put the words together in the right order in his mind. 

“It’s okay dad.” Tim reassured him, knowing what his dad was going to say to him. 

“Alright then. I’ll let you get on with what you were doing.” Jack sat, patting his son’s shoulder before leaving. Tim put his headphone back in and turned his attention to the laptop. The chat window popped up and Tim read the messages.  
   
**She-Wants-The-Grayson** : __  
Hey Timbo! How’s Smallville?  
   
**Tim-Is-Logical** :  
_Boring. Very very boring. I just went the whole day and didn’t encounter /one/ super villain. I’m going crazy._  
   
**She-Wants-The-Grayson** :  
_Haha well Gotham isn’t the same without you dorking up the place :P_  
   
**Tim-Is-Logical** :  
_Very funny, dick._  
   
**She-Wants-The-Grayson** :  
_Were you addressing me or insulting me?_  
   
**Tim-Is-Logical** :  
_You shall never know._  
How’s Steph?  
   
**She-Wants-The-Grayson** :  
_She just came online. I’ll add her to the conversation._  
   
[ **Spoiler-Alert** just entered the conversation]  
   
**Spoiler-Alert** :  
_Timmy!!! How’s Smallville’s lack of anything fun affecting you?_  
   
**Tim-Is-Logical** :  
_Thanks Steph. Very helpful._  
   
**She-Wants-The-Grayson** :  
_God Steph, you’re so insensitive!_  
   
**Spoiler-Alert** :  
_Says the guy who’s username is an innuendo!_  
   
**Tim-Is-Logical** :  
_Point to Stephanie._  
   
**She-Wants-The-Grayson** :  
_Shut up Smallville!_  
   
**Tim-Is-Logical** :  
_Innuendo boy_  
 

**She-Wants-The-Grayson:**

_It’s an old-fashioned nickname for Richard!_

  
**Spoiler-Alert** :  
_You’re both sooooooo mature_  
   
**She-Wants-The-Grayson** :  
_Shut up, Brown_  
   
**Spoiler-Alert** :  
_You’re meant to be setting an example, Dick_.  
 

Tim smiled at his screen. 

 

 

“Hey, Tim!” Conner shouted, catching up to Tim just outside the school. 

“Yeah?” 

“I was wondering when you wanted to work on our Chemistry project.” Conner said, stopping in front of Tim. 

“Honestly I hadn’t given it much thought.” Tim admitted. 

“Oh, well I was wondering if you wanted to come over and make a start.” Conner suggested, a shy underlying tone in his voice. 

“Today?” Tim asked. 

“I guess, or whenever you can.” 

“Won’t your family mind?” Tim inquired, not sure how to accept Conner’s offer. 

“Nah, they’ll be fine with it. So, can you come over?” Conner replied. 

“I’ll just call me dad and let him know.” Tim said, making up his mind. Working on the chemistry project _had_ to be better than spending an evening in the house. He got his phone out of his bag and tapped a number on the screen, absently turning around so he didn’t have to face Conner. 

“Dad, don’t bother picking me up... No, I’m fine... I’m going to start working on my Chemistry project after school... Dad, I’ll be fine. I’ll call you if I need anything.” Tim said into his phone before tapping the ‘end call’ button and turning back to Conner. 

“All set?” Conner asked, giving him a small smile. 

“Yeah.” Tim replied. 

“Cool. Now let’s get on the bus before it leaves without us.” Conner said, dragging Tim towards the school bus. 

 

 

“You live here?” Tim asked incredulously, stepping off the bus onto the dirt road. 

“Yeah. Ma and pa bought the farm before they had Clark. Come on,” Conner said, starting to walk down towards the house. Tim blinked a few times and followed, taking in the surroundings. 

“Do you really farm? Like, grow crops and harvest them?” Tim asked, catching up to Conner. 

“Yeah. Why is that surprising?” Conner replied, looking at him quizzically. 

“It’s just _really_ different to Gotham.” Tim said. 

“Kon! Can you give me a hand over here?!” Another man shouted, drawing both boys attention to him. Conner jogged over to his side, dropping his school bag when he stopped. Tim followed uncertainly. 

“What’s wrong, pa?” Conner asked, looking at the tractor which the man was attempting to fix. 

“Hold the hood up, I can’t see what’s wrong with the engine.” He said, passing the sheet of metal that covered the engine on to Conner who held it high. 

“Oh, pa, this is Tim.” Conner introduced, moving slightly so the older Kent could see him. 

“Jonathan Kent. Nice to meet you Tim. Conner’s told us about you.” Jonathan said. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mr Kent.” Tim returned good-naturedly. “Do you mind if I have a look at the engine?” Tim asked. 

“Knock yourself out.” Jonathan said, side stepping to make room for him, a warm smile on his face. 

 

 

A few minutes later, Tim took a step back from the tractor and moved around to turn it on. A low grumble rippled through the machinery which mellowed out to a strong and steady purr. 

“Where’d you learn to fix machines Tim?” Jonathan asked, greatly impressed. 

“When I lived in Gotham, my friend showed me how to maintain motorcycles. I figured tractors couldn’t be that different.” Tim admitted shyly. Conner lowered the hood and back away. 

“Well we should be starting our project.” He said, picking his bag up again. 

“Okay then, son. Just remember to be down in time for dinner. I’m assuming you’ll be staying for dinner, Tim.” Jonathan said, cleaning his hand with a dish towel. 

“I wasn’t planning to...” Tim admitted, diverting his gaze. 

“Oh, it’s no bother. We’d love for you to stay. Martha makes the best apple pie in the world and I’m sure she’d love for you to try it.” Jonathan reassured him. 

“I guess if it’s no trouble.” Tim muttered. 

“No trouble at all. Now I’ll stop stealing your friend away from you, Conner.” Jonathan said, giving Conner a small smile. 

“Come on, Tim.” Conner prompted, walking beside Tim to the house. 

“You’re dad’s nice.” Tim said, following Conner inside the dainty house. 

“Conner?” A new voice said, coming from the kitchen. Conner dumped his backpack by the front door, indicating Tim should do the same. 

“Yeah and I brought a friend!” Conner replied, walking through to the kitchen. 

“Okay. I just wanted to ask if you wanted a few snacks to tide you over until supper’s ready.” The woman who could only be Martha Kent said, smiling as the two boys entered her kitchen. 

“I think we’ll be okay. Tim?” Conner said, glancing at his friend. 

“I’m fine, thank you Mrs Kent.” Tim said immediately. 

“Okay then boys, I’ll call you down when dinner’s ready.” Martha said, giving them a smile. 

 

 

“Hey Tim, can I ask you something?” Conner asked, looking at Tim from his seat on his bed. Tim was sat on the floor, his laptop open on his lap, typing down notes. He looked up from the computer and gave Conner a quizzical look. 

“Sure. What’s up?” Tim replied, closing the lid slightly so he was giving Conner his full attention. 

“What were you drawing? The other day in Chemistry you were drawing something. What was it?” Conner asked hesitantly. A shy smile over came Tim and he reached into his backpack and took out his notebook. He found the page and handed the notebook over. Conner took it and looked at the illustrations. 

It was a group of people: three girls, three boys. One of the girls had choppy, coloured in hair that was tied back while another’s was mostly blank except for the defining lines. The last girl was in a chair; hair pinned back and shaded with spaced-out lines. 

The tallest boy had fully coloured in hair except for a blank streak at the front and an open jacket. His expression was harsh in comparison to the others. The second tallest boy had a gentler face and coloured in hair. He was smiling and looking at the other people fondly. 

Finally, the smallest character on the page was pouting with his arms folded over his chest and shoulders hunched. He looked a bit like the second tallest but not like they were brothers. 

“Wow. Tim, this is incredible.” Conner said after a minute, shifting off his bed and onto the floor beside Tim. 

“It’s not really.” Tim protested, a hint of colour on his cheeks. 

“Seriously, this is good. What are they called?” Conner asked, holding the book so Tim could see it too. 

“The girl with the dark hair’s Cass and the other girl with the blank hair’s Steph; Babs is the one in the chair. The grouchy guy at the back with the premature white streak is Jason. That’s Dick and the smallest is Damian.” Tim admitted, pointing to each figure. 

“These are your friends from Gotham, aren’t they?” Conner said, feeling a little bit sad at the thought. 

“Yeah.” Tim replied, taking the notebook from Conner and slipping it back in his bag. 

“Well, you’re a really good artist.” Conner said, feeling it was inadequate. 

“Okay, can I ask you a question since you asked me one?” Tim inquired, looking at Conner curiously. 

“Sure,”

“Why did you invite me here? We could’ve just done the project in the library.” Tim asked. 

“I’m not totally caught up on Gotham etiquette, but here in Smallville, being nice to someone is how you make friends.” Conner replied jokily. 

“Seriously, Conner.” Tim said. 

“Kon.” 

“What?”

“I like Kon more than Conner.” Kon corrected. 

“You’re avoiding the question.” Tim pointed out. Kon stayed quiet for a moment but before he could say anything, the voice of Martha Kent shouted up to them. 

“BOYS!” She called. Kon smiled and stood up, quite relieved for the excuse. He extended an arm to Tim, who took it and allowed himself to be hoisted to his feet. Tim admitted he was surprised by Kon’s strength. 

“I still want an answer.” Tim stated. 

“We’d better get downstairs. Food’ll get cold.” Kon said, avoiding Tim’s statement.


	2. Settling In Is Easy With Help

“So, Tim, how’re you getting home?” Martha asked, collecting the dinner plates and stacking them on the counter to deal with later. “We wouldn’t mind giving you a lift.” She suggested. 

“Thank you Mrs Kent but my dad’s going to pick me up.” Tim replied. 

“Alright then. If something comes up, we’ll be more than happy to drop you off.” Martha promised. 

“Thank you.” Tim said. 

“So what’re you boys going to do now? Carry on with that project of yours?” Jonathan asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

“Oh, leave them alone, Jonathan. They’ve been working for ages.” Martha scalded gently. 

“I’m just wondering, Martha.” Jonathan defended. 

“Ma?” Conner spoke up. 

“It’s okay, Kon, you two can leave the table.” Martha said, giving them a small smile. 

“Thanks ma. Tim?” Conner said, standing up and looking at Tim. Tim took his lead and stood up as well. 

“Thank you for dinner, Mrs Kent.” Tim said politely. 

“You’re welcome, Tim.” Martha returned, smiling at him. 

“You have to stop doing that.” Kon said as the two of them ascended the stairs. 

“Stop doing what?” Tim asked. 

“Being so nice; you’re making them like you.” Kon replied, a smile on his face which showed he wasn’t serious at all. 

“Well I’m not totally caught up on Smallville etiquette but in the Drake family, being nice to people who welcome you into their home is expected.” Tim replied, a sly smirk on his face. 

“Are you mocking me?” Kon questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly. 

“Not in the slightest, Conner.” Tim said. 

“I’ll take your word for it, Timothy.” Kon quipped. 

“Touché.”  

 

 

“Tim, your dad’s here.” Martha said, knocking on Conner’s door. Tim shut his laptop and slid it into his backpack. 

“Okay, we’ll be right out.” Conner replied, standing up from his seat next to Tim. 

“Well, we got a lot of our project done.” Tim said, standing up as well and slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

“But it’s still not finished. Come over again sometime?” Conner said, following Tim downstairs. 

“I think I will,” Tim replied, giving Conner a smile. 

“Hey, Timmy.” A voice said as Tim and Conner reached the bottom of the stairs. The two turned to the voice and Conner saw Tim’s shoulders tense so slightly, most people would have missed it. 

“Hey dad.” Tim replied. 

“Timmy?” Conner hissed, smirking. 

“Shut up, Kon.” Tim hissed back, frowning at Conner’s small laugh. 

“Ready to go, Tim?” Jack asked. 

“Yeah,” Tim replied, walking over to him. “Thank you Mrs Kent for having me over.” Tim said good-naturedly, smiling at Martha who was standing beside the staircase. 

“It’s a pleasure, Tim and you’re welcome back any time at all.” Martha replied genuinely. She turned to Jack and smiled. “He’s an absolute gentleman, Mr Drake.” She said. 

“Good to know he’s remembering his manners.” Jack said, ruffling Tim’s hair. Conner covered his mouth and Tim could see him trying to suppress a laugh. “Well, we should be going.” Jack said, steering Tim towards the door. 

“See ya at school, Tim.” Conner said, giving Tim a small wave. 

“See you,” Tim said, stepping out the front door. Jack shut the door behind them and the two walked along the path to the car. 

“The Kent’s seem nice.” Jack stated, opening the car door. 

“They are nice.” Tim agreed. “And they’re so welcoming.”

“They seem to like you.” Jack pointed out. 

“I’d be surprised if there was anyone they _didn’t_ like to be honest.” Tim admitted. 

“The charm of Smallville.” Jack said airily, driving down the road speedily. The sun was setting over the field, swathing everything in a golden light. “Speaking of which, guess what your old man managed.” Jack continued, trying hard to suppress a smile. 

“What did you manage, dad?” Tim asked, seeing the excitement in his dad’s expression. 

“I managed to get a job at the local bookstore.” Jack replied. 

“That’s great dad!” Tim exclaimed, genuinely happy for his father. 

“Well, it’s a start for our new life here.” Jack said evenly. 

“And it’s a _good_ start, dad.” Tim pressed. 

“Yeah. I guess it is.” Jack agreed, glancing at his son. 

 

 

“Hey, Tim.” Conner greeted, catching up to Tim outside of school. 

“Hey.” Tim replied, giving him a smile. 

“Are you gonna come round again tonight?” Kon asked. 

“Are you sure your family won’t mind?” Tim asked. 

“Nah. You’re good.” Kon replied, smiling at Tim. 

 

  

“Hey Tim, how long have you been in Smallville?” Kon asked, looking at Tim curiously. Both of them were sat on the porch since it was too stuffy inside to successfully do any homework. Tim looked at Kon suspiciously and reached for his drink that was on the low table between them. 

“Why?” Tim replied. 

“Just curious.” Kon said. 

“I think it’s been almost three months.” Tim admitted. 

“Hmm.” Kon mused, taking a drink of his own drink. 

“Why?” Tim repeated, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“I was just thinking, do you even know where the barber’s _is_ in town?” Kon asked snidely, eyeing Tim’s hair. 

“Why were you just thinking that?” Tim countered, looking slightly amused at the notion. 

“Because, _wow_. You really need a haircut.” Kon stated. 

“You need better Wi-Fi.” Tim countered. 

“I’m lucky to _have_ Wi-Fi.” Kon replied. “My parents only got me my computer when I hit high school so I could do homework.” Tim pouted a little and turned back to his computer. 

“I like my hair how it is.” Tim muttered, tapping the keys furiously. 

“Tim, your hair reaches your eyebrows. I will hold you down and cut your hair myself soon.” Kon complained. Tim blew a few strands of hair out of his eye and looked at Kon. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Tim narrowed his eyes threateningly. 

“Cut it in your sleep.” Kon muttered, sipping some of his drink. Tim narrowed his eyes further and Kon couldn’t suppress the laugh any more. 

“That’s what I thought.” Tim said, nodding stiffly at him. His laptop made a small noise and Tim turned his attention to the small message that popped up. 

“Who’s that?” Kon asked, placing his drink on the low table. 

“Gotham people.” Tim replied, tapping the buttons quickly. “They want to Skype.” 

“Oh?” Kon said, standing up out of his seat and perching on the arm of Tim’s. “Can I finally meet them?” 

“I’m not too sure that’s a good idea.” Tim admitted. 

“You’re not ashamed of me, are you?” Kon asked, putting on a hurt voice. Tim hit his leg, rolling his eyes. 

“Shut up.” Tim muttered. “Fine, but you asked for it.” He warned, clicking the ‘accept’ button on the Skype request.  A window popped up and a vaguely familiar face flickered to life. 

“Hey Tim,” the boy who Tim had told him was called Dick ( _So. Many. Jokes._ ) said as a greeting. 

“Hey, Dick. Where’s everyone else?” Tim asked, looking at the background. He seemed to be in some classic-looking library. 

“Damian’s around somewhere. DAMIAN!” Dick replied, partially covering the microphone so he didn’t deafen them. 

“Does he have to join the conversation?” Tim whined, making Kon smirk behind him. 

“Believe me, Drake; I’m only here because Grayson shouted at me to join.” Damian stated, coming into the shot. His nose was scrunched up like he could smell something bad and Kon already had the feeling he wouldn’t be too fond of the small boy. 

“Believe me Damian, I wish you hadn’t.” Tim threw back. 

“ _Damn_.” Kon hissed in surprise. “Mild-mannered Tim Drake has _claws_.” 

“Who’s that?” Damian demanded, jabbing a finger at the screen, presumably to where Kon was. 

“This is Kon, my best friend.” Tim replied shamelessly. 

“Aww, I thought I was your best friend, Timmy.” A new voice said, off-screen. Jason slid onto Dick’s lap, blocking him from view and putting on a fake pout. 

“Get off, Jason.” Dick complained, pushing him onto the floor. There was a thud and only the top of Jason’s head was visible. 

“I didn’t know you were capable of making friends, Drake.” Damian chided. 

“One point for the brat!” Jason declared, raising his arm into shot. 

“Ignore them. How’s everything in Smallville so far? Settling in okay?” Dick asked, diverting the attention before an argument could brew. 

“Yeah. Everything’s going okay. It’s still a boring city though.” Tim replied. 

“I can’t even objectify to that.” Kon admitted. “Nothing much happens anymore.” 

“Anymore?” Dick repeated.   
“Yeah. The most exciting thing that’s happened in a while is Tim moving here.” Kon said. 

“Then you’ll fit in just fine, Drake.” Damian chipped in. 

“Only after you show up to set the tone first.” Kon jumped in. Damian looked shocked at first but then moulded his features into a frown while Tim was dissolving into laughs at his expression. 

“I like this kid.” Jason said, finally getting up and sitting down properly. “Good find, Tim.” He gave him a thumbs-up encouragingly. 

“Are you talking to Tim?” Yet another new voice asked - this time female. 

“Yeah. Tim, Steph’s here.” Dick announced, shifting slightly to make room for a blonde haired girl who looked like she radiated happiness. 

“Hey, Tim!” She greeted, waving at him slightly. 

“Hi, Steph.” Tim replied. Kon noticed his smile became a little bit more relaxed and leaned in to see the screen properly. 

“Who’s that?” Steph asked, looking at Kon. 

“Oh, some random junkie who’s currently holding me as hostage.” Tim said sarcastically. Kon rolled his eyes and adjusted his perch on the arm of the chair, turning so he was facing the computer a bit more.

“Gone a few months and you’re still not funny.” Steph quipped. 

“Okay so that’s one to the brat, one to Steph and one point to the broody one. You need to step up your game, Dickie.” Jason said, keeping score. 

“Shut up, Todd; you’re still not funny.” Damian snapped. 

“Seriously, you look familiar.” Steph said, leaning in closer to the screen. 

“Stephanie Brown, Conner Kent. Conner Kent, meet Stephanie Brown.” Tim introduced quickly. 

“Kent? Like in Clark Kent the reporter?” Dick asked. 

“Yeah, he’s my cousin.” Kon replied, looking almost _proud_ to be associated with him. 

“Isn’t he the reporter Bruce is friends with?” Steph asked. 

“Yeah. He works at the Daily Planet.” Dick said. 

“Honestly Steph, thank goodness you’re pretty.” Jason murmured, only to be kicked in the shoulder playfully by Steph. 

“She is?” Damian muttered. 

“That was uncalled for,” Dick berated. 

“Remember Damian, I found that picture of you and I have copies. Watch your insults from now on.” Steph threatened. 

“I like her.” Kon muttered to Tim. 

“I think you have Conner’s seal of approval.” Tim said, giving Steph a thumbs-up. 

“Anyone who has leverage over the midget is okay in my books.” Jason agreed. Damian scowled at him darkly. 

“I know where you live, Todd.” He stated. 

“I know where you sleep, kid.” Jason retorted. 

“I’m almost envying you Tim, you get to get away from this.” Steph admitted. “ _Almost_.”

“You are more than welcome to switch places, Brown.” Damian said. 

“You really are a ray of sunshine, aren’t you?” Kon asked rhetorically. 

“Hey, Dick, where’s Cass?” Tim asked suddenly, a small frown on his face. 

“She’s kinda been... unresponsive for the last few days. Apparently she only really leaves her room for food.” Dick admitted. 

“What about Babs?” Tim continued. 

“Man, there are a lot of you guys, isn’t there?” Kon said quietly, making a mental note of all the names. 

“Nose-deep in work.” 

“As normal.” Jason chipped in. 

“Reminds me of you, honestly.” Kon said, looking at Tim. 

“Very funny, Kon.” Tim said, a tiny smile on his face as he rolled his eyes. 

 

 

“Class dismissed, I’ll see you all tomorrow.” The teacher said, over the bell which echoed through the school. Conner slung his bag over his shoulder and took a few steps over to Tim’s desk. 

“Let me guess, you aced the test.” He said expectantly. 

“Let me guess, you got a passing grade.” Tim retorted, zipping up his backpack and smirking at him. 

“A passing grade is better than failing. You’re just some freaky genius stuck in high school.” Conner quipped. 

“I’m not the one wearing plaid.” Tim pointed out, sweeping past Conner graciously. 

“What’s wrong with plaid?!” Conner demanded, following Tim. 

“Nothing, it’s just weird for a Gotham native to see someone wearing so much of it constantly.” Tim explained. 

“And it’s weird for a Smallville kid to have long hair like you.” Conner countered, flicking a lock of Tim’s hair. 

“Why do you care so much about my hair anyway?” Tim demanded, huffing a bit. 

“It’s just really long.” Conner said lamely. 

“Hmm. Well _I_ don’t have a problem with it so...” Tim said, shrugging his shoulders. Conner pushed his glasses further up on his nose and dropped the subject. 

“So, back to my house? I got a new computer game that Clark sent me from Metropolis.” Conner said. 

“Actually, I need to go back to my house to get something, if that’s okay.” Tim said awkwardly, hunching his shoulders. 

“That’s cool. I’d love to see your house, Tim.” Conner agreed brightly. 

 

 

“You live a long way from school.” Conner noted, watching Tim pull his keys out of his pocket. 

“My dad gives me a lift every morning and then picks me up from yours so it isn’t really an issue.” Tim said, unlocking the door and opening it. “And it’s close to all the shops so,” Conner stepped through the door after Tim and looked around. Pictures were hung up on the walls and Conner inspected one close to him. 

“Tim, is this _you_?” He asked incredulously. 

“Yeah. When I was younger and still lived in Gotham.” Tim replied, glancing at the photo Conner was looking at. 

“You look really different.” Conner said. 

“So does everyone when they’re younger.” Tim stated. “I need to grab something from my room.” 

“Okay.” Conner acknowledged, following Tim up the stairs. He kept looking at all the photos lining the walls. Tim stopped in front of his door and Conner nearly crashed into him. 

“Kon, are you okay? You’re acting a little weird.” Tim asked, turning to look him in the eye. There were only a few inches of space between them and Conner was suddenly very aware of it. Since when did that matter? They sat right next to each other all the time. Conner would rest his arm around Tim’s shoulder casually as they walked. Why was this any different?

“Yeah I’m fine, Tim. Perfectly fine.” Conner replied unconvincingly. Tim nodded anyway and opened his door, stepping inside. Conner followed, perching on Tim’s bed quietly. There were still boxes in the corner -which didn’t seem right. 

“I just need to find a book. It’s in one of these, somewhere.” Tim said, opening one of the boxes with the label ‘Tim’s geek collection’ in curved writing. 

“Tim, why do you still have a load of boxes in your room?” Conner asked gently. Tim tensed for a second before carrying on his search. 

“I never really got ‘round to unpacking them. It’s only books and stuff.” Tim replied. 

“Do you want me to help look?” Conner asked, watching Tim’s back. 

“It’s okay. I think... Found it!” Tim replied, pulling a book from near the bottom of the box he was digging through. It looked old and the front cover was faded and scruffy. 

“Cool. What is it?” Conner asked. Tim looked at him and sat on the bed next to Conner. 

“It was my mum’s favourite book.” Tin said. “I’ve been missing her and I dunno... I feel like I should keep this with me for a while.” He admitted, staring at the book in his lap. His fingers were brushing the material gently and some _weird_ part of Conner’s brain felt jealous. He quickly shook off the thought. 

“Tim,” Conner said gently. He wanted to reach out and hold Tim in his arms. Reassure Tim that he was there for him but he couldn’t. 

“It’s okay, Kon.” Tim muttered, looking up at him. “I’m just glad you’re here.” 

“I’m your friend, Tim.” Kon replied. 

“I know. It just means a lot that you’re here right now.” Tim said, meeting the bright blue eyes looking back at him. Conner couldn’t help but be enraptured by Tim’s words. 

Tim placed the book on the bed behind him and shifted slightly so he was facing Conner a bit more. He slowly raised his arms up to Conner’s face and gently removed his glasses. 

“Tim?” Conner asked, focusing on his face. 

“I just wanted to know what you looked like without your glasses.” Tim admitted, looking into his eyes. Tim’s face was open and curious. 

“And?” Conner continued. 

“And you look really different.” Tim said, a very small smile on his face. 

“Bad different or good different?” Conner asked. 

“Good different. Definitely good different.” Tim promised. 

“Cool.” Was all Conner managed to get out. His gaze flickered to Tim’s mouth. He could see Tim’s face moving towards his. He could feel his heartbeat rising. Time didn’t seem to have a meaning. Seconds stretched into forever. 

Conner couldn’t take it anymore and he surged forwards, pressing his lips against Tim’s. He expected Tim to pull away or push him away. He did not expect Tim to not only relax into the kiss but also return it. 

Tim’s hand rested on Conner’s thigh as he shifted closer on the bed. Conner’s mind was going into overdrive and every nerve in his body was firing at once. He felt invincible and utterly empowered. 

They split apart after what felt like an eternity - even though it was probably only a few seconds. 

“So... Does this make us...an item?” Conner asked quietly. 

“Do you _want_ to be an item?” Tim replied. Conner smiled and kissed him again, only for a second. 

“I would like that.” Conner said. 

“So would I.” Tim agreed, smiling back at him. 


	3. Busted

“Tim, I just want you to know that I don’t mind who you see as long as you’re happy.” Jack said carefully, turning a corner as he drove Tim to school. 

“Dad,” Tim said, trying to not let this conversation happen. It was bad enough he’d accidentally walked in on him kissing Conner.  

“Tim, I’m not judging you in anyway, I just want you to know that I love you no matter what.” Jack summarised. Thankfully, the school was just another street away. 

“I know dad.” Tim replied, desperately wishing they weren’t talking about this. 

“How long have you and Conner been dating?” Jack asked, glancing at his son. He kept his voice light and open to try and ease the awkwardness. 

“A couple weeks, I think.” Tim replied truthfully. 

“A couple weeks? Really?” Jack repeated, raising his eyebrows in surprise. He stopped the car in front of the school and Tim wasted no time in jumping out. 

“Bye dad, see you later.” Tim said hurriedly. 

“Have a good day at school, Tim!” Jack shouted, driving off. Tim reached his locker and rested his forehead against it for a second. Well, that morning had been _excruciating_.

Not only did Jack leave work early, he also just _had_ to realise his son was home and enter his room without knocking. To make everything worse, he just had to walk in while Tim and Conner were lip-locked. They weren’t doing anything bad, just kissing. On the lips. While they were meant to be studying. 

Needless to say, Conner left very quickly after that and Tim hid in his room for the remainder of the night. 

The first bell rang and Tim opened his locker to get his books. A small note was taped to the inside of the locker door and Tim quickly plucked it off. The writing was familiar and a small smile crept up on him. 

Tim grabbed his books and headed to his first lesson. 

 

 

Tim glanced up and down the corridor before quietly opening the empty classroom door and slipping inside. A familiar face was already inside, waiting for him. 

“You made it.” Conner said, smiling at Tim. 

“The classic ‘ _note in the locker_ ’ move. Surprisingly romantic, Kon. And a very cheesy move too, for that matter.” Tim noted, holding up the paper he found this morning. Conner shrugged and stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around Tim’s waist. 

“But it was effective. You came, didn’t you?” Conner replied, kissing Tim gently. 

“We’re going to get caught.” Tim said, pulling away and looking at the door. 

“No, we won’t. We’ll be fine.” Conner reassured him, slipping his hands into Tim’s back pockets slowly. He pressed a kiss to Tim’s neck softly and felt the shiver run down his spine. 

“Someone is going to catch us.” Tim muttered, instinctively moving into Conner’s body. 

“Then let them.” Conner whispered, kissing Tim again. 

“Wait,” Tim hissed, stepping away. Conner immediately retracted his arms, afraid he overstepped a boundary. Tim glanced around and neatly hopped up onto the table behind him. He smiled at Conner and tapped his lips with his index finger cheekily. Conner breathed sigh of relief and moved forwards, pressing his lips against Tim’s. He felt Tim’s legs hook around his thighs and smiled into the kiss. 

“For a second I thought I did something wrong.” Conner admitted, resting his forehead on Tim’s. 

“No. Nothing wrong at all.” Tim reassured him, smiling back. 

“Good.” Conner replied, quietly, kissing Tim again. He planted his hands either side of Tim’s hips on the table. Tim’s hands slipped around his waist, closing around the front belt loops of Conner’s jeans. 

The door clicked open and both Tim and Conner broke apart, staring at the door. Light flooded in from the door and someone took a step inside. Her eyes clasped on the two boys and she froze. 

“Oh God, I’m so sorry. I just left a book here last period.” The girl apologised, pointing to a book left on one of the other desks. She quickly walked up to it and tucked it under her arm. “Sorry, I’ll go now. And I won’t say anything about this to anyone. Ever. Sorry to interrupt.” She continued, practically running out the door. She shut it behind her and there was a beat of silence in her wake.

Tim and Conner slowly looked at each other. They burst out laughing. Conner had to take a step back, doubling over slightly. 

“I told you we’d get caught.” Tim managed to say through his laughter. 

“And that was worth it.” Conner replied, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down. Tim slid off the desk and quickly kissed Conner’s cheek. 

“I think it would be smart to get back to everyone else.” Tim admitted. 

“You go first and I’ll meet you after next period.” Conner said. 

“You sound like you’ve done this before.” Tim noted, smiling at him. “Is there something I should know?”

“I’ve kinda got a record with skipping classes. I know how to get avoid suspicion.” Conner admitted, wrapping an arm around Tim’s shoulders. 

“Hmm. I’ve never seen you skip a class since I’ve been here.” Tim said, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’ve never had a reason to since you’ve been here.” Conner replied, innocently. 

“That was so cheesy, Kon, I can’t believe you just said that.” Tim groaned, resting his forehead on Conner’s shoulder. 

 

 

“We made it through the school year.” Conner declared on the last day, throwing his arm around Tim’s shoulders. 

“Yes, we did. My first school year at Smallville High is over.” Tim replied, sinking into Conner’s embrace unconsciously. 

“That’s right. And it’s your first summer in Smallville. Excited?” Conner asked, looking at Tim. 

“Of course I am. I’ve got you to make it exciting.” Tim replied. 

“Damn straight.” Conner replied, squeezing Tim closer. 

“Wrong choice of words, _Casanova_.” Tim said quietly, trying not to be overheard. 

“You know what I mean.” Conner replied childishly, resting his nose on Tim’s cheek playfully. 

“Hey, Kent!” A voice shouted, catching the boy’s attention. 

“Hey Danny!” Conner replied, smiling up at the boy running towards them. 

“Would you sign my yearbook?” Danny asked, a small smirk in his voice which Tim picked up on instantly. Apparently, Conner couldn’t hear it.

Danny handed him the yearbook. A pen was wedged between two pages and Conner opened the book up, retracting his arm from Tim’s shoulders. The page in question was the ‘voted best’ section of the yearbook. Conner’s eyes scanned the page. His eyes widened and Tim leaned over to see what he was looking at. 

“Oh.” Tim whispered. A picture of Conner with his arm around Tim’s shoulder, laughing brightly at Tim who was smiling softly back was printed under the heading ‘ _Voted Best Couple_ ’. 

“Congrats, you two.” Miranda (who was the girl who caught them making out in the classroom a few weeks prior and had somehow become a friend) said, walking up behind them. She had her own yearbook tucked under her arm and a small smirk on her face. 

“Did you have something to do with this?” Tim asked, pointing at the picture. 

“I might have.” She admitted slyly. 

“Wait; have we just been outed to the school through the yearbook?” Conner inquired, looking up at Danny and Miranda. 

“Most people already knew. You guys really aren’t subtle.” Danny replied. “And apparently it took a lot to even get you on the list.” He added. 

“It took a lot of persuasion and quite a bit of public support to make that happen.” Miranda stated, looking awfully smug. “You should feel proud.” 

“Oh, well.” Conner said, shrugging. He quickly scribbled his name on the page and handed the book back to Danny. “It was bound to happen at some point.” Conner added. He turned to Tim and quickly cupped his face, pressing their lips together. Tim felt his cheeks heat up as people around them started watching. A few people started clapping and suddenly, most of the people standing around were applauding the slap-in-teacher’s-faces defiance between Tim Drake and Conner Kent. 

A few teachers pushed their way through the crowd but didn’t try and stop the kiss. 

They broke apart, awkwardly aware of everyone around them. 

“You’re blushing.” Conner pointed out, smiling at Tim. He draped his arm around Tim again, this time just to hold him close. 

“I just had the best kiss of my life, Kon.” Tim whispered back, hoping no one else was listening in. 

“Well as adorable as that was, I have a bus to catch.” Miranda announced, making sure they understood her awkwardness. 

“So do I. We’ll see you guys later.” Danny added, turning to walk away. 

“Have a good summer, you two!” Miranda called over her shoulder, catching up with Danny. 

“You know what, Tim, I think we will.” Conner agreed, kissing Tim’s cheek, causing Tim’s nose to wrinkle in the most adorable way.


	4. The Ups And The Downs

“Where are we going, Kon?” Tim asked, allowing himself to be led by the hand. Conner was leading him down a dirt path between trees, obviously following a path he knew fairly well. The woods around them should have felt threatening and unwelcoming, but it didn’t seem to matter. He felt safe holding Conner’s hand tightly. 

“It’s a surprise, Tim. Trust me.” Conner replied, turning around to look at Tim. He had a big grin on his face which had a way of making Tim’s stomach do flips. 

“I’d trust you more if you just told me.” Tim retorted, catching the infectious smile and returning it. 

“Shut up, we’re almost there.” Conner said, a small laugh in his voice. He led them through a small gap between trees and the space opened up. 

“Whoa.” Tim breathed, slowing to a stop. A massive, still lake stretched into the horizon. The stars above them were reflected in the mirror-like surface, dancing slightly in the minuscule ripples. 

“Worth it?” Conner asked, stepping in front of Tim and wrapping his arms around the shouter boy’s waist. 

“Always worth it.” Tim replied, looking at Conner. The moon behind him illuminated him, throwing his features into a silver hue. Tim reached up and wrapped his arms around Conner’s neck, kissing him gently.

“You know what, Kon,” Tim said softly, sliding his hands down to Conner’s chest. “I feel like going for a swim.”

“I didn’t bring my costume.” Conner said, lowering his voice as well.

“Don’t let that stop us.” Tim said, stepping backwards and walking towards the edge of the lake, toeing off his socks and shoes as he went. He pulled his shirt off, slowly and deliberately. Conner felt his cheeks heat up as Tim undid his belt next. He pulled his jeans down and dumped them over his shirt on the ground, safely away from the water, leaving his boxers on.

Tim took a few steps and entered the water. He waded in to waist height and did a small dive, submerging himself in the water. He resurfaced further out, taking a deep breath and shaking his hair.

“Are you coming in or what?” Tim called out, treading water gracefully. Conner smiled and started to pull off his first layer.

“Give me a sec.” Conner replied, unbuttoning his flannel shirt.

“It’s the summer and you still wear two layers. Smallville _is_ a weird place.” Tim commented, watching him. Conner hastily tugged it off and striped himself of his undershirt. He dropped them in a pile besides Tim’s and his jeans quickly followed. Tim smirked when he saw Conner struggle with his socks but eventually Conner joined him, shivering at the sudden temperature change.

“The water’s freezing!” Conner exclaimed, gently lowering himself to get used to it.

“Come here, I’ll keep you warm.” Tim offered, doing a few strokes towards him. Conner caught Tim’s lithe body and held him close, feeling his warm, wet skin under his fingers.

Tim felt warm in contrast to the water. Conner let his hand glide over Tim’s back and pulled him closer. Tim hooked his legs around Conner’s hips and let himself be supported. 

Conner ran his palm over Tim’s lower back. He frowned as his fingers found a small, raised ridge running horizontally across the base of Tim’s back. 

“What?” Tim asked, seeing the expression on his face. 

“When’d you get this scar?” Conner asked, feeling the scar tissue with his fingers. Tim looked down at the water. 

“Living in Gotham... It isn’t the safest of places to grow up.” He replied quietly. 

“Who did it to you?” Conner asked, feeling anger start to well up in his chest. Tim didn’t deserve that scar! 

“It doesn’t matter. The guy who did it’s long gone.” Tim said. “And I’m still here, aren’t I?” He added, at an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. 

“I’d rather you were _here_ than anywhere else right now, personally.” Conner said. Tim smiled at him thankfully, and slowly moved his head closer and kissed him. 

Conner repositioned one hand to the back of Tim’s head and tangled his fingers in Tim’s hair. He deepened the kiss, letting his jaw go slack and allowing Tim to rise to the challenge. 

Tim happily wrapped himself around Conner, pressing their bodies as close as they humanly could be. He felt Conner’s muscles against his skin and broke off for a moment. 

“Holy crap,” Tim groaned, taking a breath. Conner gently kissed Tim’s cheek. Then his jaw, slowly working his way down Tim’s neck, lingering _just_ long enough. Tim tilted his head, giving Conner more room. 

Conner started sucking the sweet spot on Tim’s neck, causing a body-wide shiver to run through Tim. 

“Geez, Kon.” Tim stretched out against Conner instantly, sliding his legs down Conner’s until his feet were hooked around his ankles and pushing their chests closer. 

“Like that?” Conner asked slyly, keeping his mouth close to Tim’s skin. 

“Oh yeah,” Tim agreed, his eyes half-closed in ecstasy. Conner kissed his neck again, letting the little mark form on Tim’s smooth skin. 

Tim shuddered again in pleasure, running his arms up and down Conner’s toned back. 

“Oh, I love you.” Tim said, tangling his fingers in Conner’s hair. 

“I love you too, Tim.” Conner replied, not giving it a second thought. Tim stiffened, pulling back so he could look Conner in the eye. 

“That was the first time we ever said that.” He pointed out, looking caught between confusion and very slight fear. 

“Yeah. And I mean it,” Conner said, cupping Tim’s face in his hands. “I really love you, Tim Drake.” 

“I love you too, Kon.” Tim promised, closing the space between their lips. 

 

 

“Morning, Tim. How’d you sleep?” Martha asked, seeing Tim descend the stairs. Tim rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand and looked around the kitchen. Conner was already sat at the table, eating his toast while averting his eyes. Sneaky. 

“I slept great. Thank you for letting me stay over while my dad’s out of town, Mrs Kent.” Tim said, slipping onto a stool beside Conner. 

“It’s no bother, Tim, you’re practically family now.” Martha replied, smiling at him warmly. She took in Tim’s messed up hair and baggy pyjamas while setting a plate down in front of him. 

“Kon,” Jonathan started, walking in through the back door and shrugging his jacket off. “Mind telling me why the gate was unlocked when I woke up this morning?” He asked, toeing off his boots at the door. 

“I did my chores early. I guess I forgot to close it.” Conner said swiftly, not looking up. 

“You did your chores before I got up?” Jonathan repeated. 

“I woke up early.” Conner shrugged, taking a drink of his orange juice. Jonathan raised an eyebrow to Martha but dropped the subject. 

“Morning Tim, was the spare room comfortable enough?” He asked. 

“Yes, thank you.” Tim replied, still in the process of waking up. The corner of Jonathan’s mouth twitched upwards as he saw Tim try and stifle a yawn. 

“Okay. Oh, Kon, I forgot to say, Clark called. He’s gonna come down for a few days from Metropolis.” Jonathan said. 

“That’s great, pa!” Conner exclaimed, looking up. 

“Glad you think so, ‘cause he should be getting here soon.” Jonathan said. 

 

 

“Anyone home?” Clark’s voice asked, opening the front door and stepping into the hallway. Martha peaked down the hall and walked towards him happily.

“Clark!” She exclaimed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Hey, Ma.” Clark said, returning the hug happily.

“It’s good to see you.” Martha said, releasing him and stepping back. “Where’s Lois?” She asked leading him into the kitchen.

“Chasing a big story in Central City.” Clark replied easily. “Where’s Conner?” He asked, looking around unintentionally.

“I think he’s upstairs with Tim.” Martha replied. “Do you want something to drink, Clark?”

“Yes please, Ma.” Clark replied. “I’m surprised Kon didn’t hear me come in.” He admitted.

“KON! CLARK’S HERE!” Martha shouted up the stairs. The sounds of footsteps on the stairs sounded less than a second later and Conner walked into the kitchen, followed by a boy Clark hadn’t met before.

“Hey Clark.” Conner said nonchalantly, walking towards the fridge. He bent down and got two drink cans out, handing one to the boy. Clark smiled at him dryly, raising an eyebrow. Both boys were wearing their pyjamas even though it was near midday.

“Very funny, Kon.” He said, standing up and pulling Conner into a hug. Conner wrapped his arms around Clark in return and laughed a little.

“Good to see you, Clark.” Conner said warmly.

“You too, Kon.” Clark released him, ruffling his hair affectionately. Conner pulled away first, looking at his friend.

“Oh, Clark, this is Tim.” Conner introduced, throwing his arm around Tim’s shoulders and holding him close.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Tim said politely, smiling at Clark.

“Dude, we talked about this.” Conner hissed, squeezing Tim a bit closer.

“Excuse me for being polite.” Tim replied, rolling his eyes.

“You’re excused.” Conner whispered close to Tim’s ear, causing Tim to tense up and wrinkle his nose. That made Conner laugh at him and hold him closer.

Clark watched the interaction and raised an eyebrow to Martha, who was smiling at the boys and busying herself with pouring Clark’s drink.

“Oh, Kon, would you mind running a few errands for me today?” Martha asked, handing Clark his glass.

“Sure, Ma.” Conner replied easily.

“I’ll help.” Tim offered.

“Okay, I’ve got a list somewhere of everything we need. Go get dressed while I find it.” Martha said.

 

 

“Okay, Ma, we’ll be back soon.” Conner promised, shutting the front door behind him and Tim. Clark settled into his chair and looked at his mother inquiringly.

“What’s wrong, Clark?” Martha asked, seeing the expression on her son’s face.

“Is it just me or are they a bit... _close_?” He asked cautiously.

“They’re great friends and have been since Tim moved here.” Martha said evenly.

“They just seem a bit _over_ -friendly with each other.” Clark said.

“Well they are dating.” Martha stated, savouring the small look of shock that crossed Clark’s face.

“They told you that they’re dating?” Clark asked in surprise.

“Not exactly,” Martha admitted. “But I know that look on their faces anywhere. It’s the way you look at Lois.” She added, smiling nostalgically.

 

 

“So I’ll get this and I’ll meet you back here when I’ve got it.” Tim said, pointing at one of the items on the list. 

“Okay, don’t take forever though.” Conner said, giving Tim a small kiss on the lips. 

“You worry too much.” Tim berated softly. 

“I don’t.” Conner defended. “I just don’t like being away from you.” 

“It’s not far. And I won’t be long. Promise.” Tim said honestly. Kon gave him one last small kiss, lingering a little bit. Tim pulled away and smiled. 

“I’ll only be gone a few minutes.” He said, already walking towards the shop he needed to go to. 

“A few minutes too long.” Kon said quietly to himself, but he knew Tim heard. And he knew that Tim was smiling just a bit brighter right now. And that made Kon smile. 

 

 

The street was empty as Tim walked down it. A little bit strange considering it was just past four p.m. on a Saturday but then again, Smallville wasn’t the bustling place that Gotham was. 

The light was just beginning to fade over the distant horizon. Tim guessed he had maybe 45 minutes before sunset. Plenty of time. 

Just a few things then back to the Kent’s farm. Super easy to do. 

A hand clamped over Tim’s mouth. 

It ripped Tim from his thoughts so violently that he couldn’t react fast enough to scream out. 

It wouldn’t have mattered anyway. The man’s palm was pressed so firmly against Tim’s jaw that he could feel the nails _almost_ breaking the skin. Tim was pulled back into a small backstreet between two houses, desperately trying to pull the hand away from him mouth. 

“Try _anything_ and you’re dead. Got that?” The man hissed in Tim’s ear, pressing a gun to the side of Tim’s head. Tim nodded slowly, breathing heavily out of his nose. He dropped his hands to show his cooperation. 

“ _Good_ boy. You catch on quick.” The man praised, making Tim’s skin crawl.  He felt the butt of a gun hit his head and he blacked out. 

 

 

“Can you hear that?” Kon asked suddenly, turning his head. 

“Hear what?” The cashier asked, following his gaze, looking terribly confused. 

“I thought...” Kon muttered, shaking his head uncertainly. “Never mind. I need to get going, anyway.” 

 

 

“Ah, he’s coming round.” A voice said in the distance. Tim’s eyes opened blearily, taking a while to focus. 

“Wha-?” Tim started, only to be muffled by a strip of duct tape across his mouth. He tried to get up but found himself restricted. Thick, heavy rope was bound around Tim’s wrists and ankles, tying him to a chair. 

“Now, Drake, I think we have some business to attend to.” A new voice stated, coming into the light. Tim recognised the face. 

Captain Boomerang. 

He was called ‘Boomerang’ because even if you thought you were free of him, he would _always_ come back for you in the end. 

Tim had heard about him. About the gangs he ran. But that wasn’t in Smallville. 

“Please, leave my son out of it.” Jack begged, drawing Tim’s attention to him. He also looked like he was bound to the chair. That didn’t reassure Tim at all. 

“You promised me you’d get the job done, Jack. And you failed to deliver. Now I want to propose a deal.” Boomerang said, leaning over the back of a free chair towards Jack. 

“No. I told you, I wanted out. You already killed my wife. Do what you want to me, just leave my son _alone_.” Jack pleaded, looking more frightened and vulnerable than Tim had ever seen him. 

Boomerang glanced over at Tim and smirked. 

“The kid’s insurance.” He stated. A thought struck him and he smiled a bit wider. “Maybe we should let him say what _he_ thinks about all this.” 

Boomerang nodded to one of his men. Tim shut his eyes tightly as he felt the duct tape be ripped away. A small trickle of blood ran down Tim’s chin from where the duct tape tore the skin off his lip. 

“So, Drake Junior, what do you think of your father right now?” Boomerang asked, looking at Tim. 

Tim glared at the man, ignoring the growing pain in his wrists and legs. 

“Leave Tim alone!” Jack exclaimed, growing desperate. 

“Just say you’ll come back, Jack and I’ll leave you and your pretty new life alone.” Boomerang said. 

“No!” Tim burst out, staring at his father intently. “Dad, we’ve got lives in Smallville now.” 

“I know, Tim.” Jack agreed, hanging his head. “I’m not going to do it.” He decided, looking Boomerang in the eye. 

“Come on Jack, one more job and we’ll leave you alone. _Forever_.” Boomerang tempted. 

“I said I wanted out and now I’m out. Leave my family alone.” Jack spat. 

A crash forced a silence on the room. All ears were strained, listening for any further noises. Boomerang looked at his gang and quickly raised a gun. 

“Last chance, Jack.” He said, pointing the gun at Jack’s chest. 

“I said ‘no’.” Jack repeated stoically. 

“Your loss.” 

The sound of the gun firing was drowned out by Tim’s shouts. 

“ _DAD_!” He screamed, staring at the slumped over figure opposite him. 

“We need to go, I think people are coming.” One of the gang warned. 

“Alright, get ready to light the place.” Boomerang stated, started towards the door. He lazily pointed the gun at Tim and pulled the trigger, leaving the room.

Luckily Tim had managed to twist his body so the bullet didn’t hit his chest. Unluckily, the pain in Tim’s arm was so immense it was taking all his strength not to black out. All he could think about was his dad’s lifeless body barely a few metres away. 

He didn’t even hear the sound of gasoline being poured outside the room, or feel his tears falling onto his lap. 

He didn’t even notice someone new was in the room until they stood in front of him. 

“Tim! Tim, are you alright?” Conner asked frantically, gripping his shoulders tightly. 

“Kon,” the words were laced with relief but Tim couldn’t focus on him. 

“Tim I need to get you out of here. The room next door is on fire and it’s spreading fast.” Conner explained, beginning to undo the ropes that were around Tim’s wrists. The ropes were spotted with red and Conner cursed under his breath.

The room temperature was steadily rising and the ropes were too thick to tear.

Eventually they fell away and Tim made as if to go to his dad. He couldn’t hold himself up and Tim crashed to his knees heavily, gripping his arm tightly.

“Tim!” Conner rushed to Tim’s side, picking him up in his arms. He had one arm hooked under Tim’s shoulders and one under his knees.

“Kon, my dad. Get my dad!” Tim pleaded, his voice growing weaker.

“He’s already dead Tim. I need to get you out of here.” Kon replied, cradling Tim close to his body. Flames were starting to leak in the room and Conner knew he had to get out soon.

Tim’s eyes were starting to droop and Conner stood fully, knocking his shoulder full force against the door.


	5. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this has taken ages to put up and that's it's shorter than the other chapters but I hope the content makes up for that.

“He’s going to be okay, right?” Conner asked, watching Tim through the window to his hospital room. The machines beside his bed were beeping steadily but Tim’s eyes were still closed.

“He’s going to be fine. Luckily, the bullet didn’t hit any important organs and you managed to get him out of the house before he could inhale much smoke. You’re a hero Conner.” The doctor reassured him.

“Thanks. Am I allowed to see him?” Conner inquired, watching the gentle rise and fall of Tim’s chest. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to be checked over yourself? I mean, you ran into a burning building less than an hour ago.” The doctor asked.

“I feel fine.” Conner replied, brushing him off.

“Well, Tim’s just resting now so it’s safe to see him. I do recommend seeing someone before you leave for your own health, however.” The doctor said. Conner nodded in acknowledgement and rested his hand on the door knob, taking a deep breath before turning the handle and stepping inside.

The door clicked shut behind him gently and Tim’s head lolled to the side, focusing on Conner.

“Hey, Tim.” Conner greeted, putting a lot of his energy into his smile.

“Hey, Kon.” Tim manages to reply softly. Conner sits on a chair next to Tim’s bed and immediately takes Tim’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

“How’re you doing?” Conner said quietly, feeling close to tears but keeping the smile on his face.

“Better.” Tim admitted, his fingers twitching like he wanted to hold Conner’s hand back but didn’t have the strength.

“That’s amazing, Tim.” Conner said, a small laugh rising in his throat.

“Kon,” Tim said, making Conner’s eyes snap up and meet Tim’s. “Did they manage to get my dad’s body?” He asked, a small sob in his voice. Conner nodded solemnly.

“He was badly burnt but they managed to get him out.” There was no point in lying to Tim. It would just insult him.

“Are you okay?” Tim asked, his gaze fixed on Conner’s face.

“That’s not important.” Conner replied, shifting closer in the chair.

“Yes it is.” Tim pressed, an ounce of assertion in his weak voice. “Are you alright?”

“I’m perfectly fine, Tim. Much better, actually.” Conner lifted Tim’s hand to his lips, gently pressing a kiss to the rope marks.

“We never got what was on the list.” Tim said, the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

“I explained it to Ma and she says it’s fine.” Conner admitted.

“I’m sorry.” Tim apologised, his eyelids beginning to flutter shut.

“It’s never your fault, Tim.” Conner berated gently, squeezing Tim’s hand again.

“Can I go to sleep?” Tim asked quietly.

“Yeah, I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.” Conner promised, standing up and pressing a kiss to Tim’s forehead.

Tim’s breathing slowed down and his eyes slid shut. Conner adjusted his grip on Tim’s hand and rested his elbows on the bed, perfectly content with watching Tim.

 

 

The sun was mocking him. At least that’s how Tim felt standing in front of his father’s grave. He could feel the small crowd of people start to move on, leaving Tim alone. A few people glanced his way, probably wondering what would happen to him now.

The sun was shining brightly, desperately trying to lift the dreary mood cast over the cemetery. Tim wished it would cut it out, already.

Tim felt someone walk up to him. He felt someone’s fingers intertwine themselves with his and he felt his hand be squeezed comfortingly.

His eyes flickered up and he saw Kon looking down at the grave. Tim went back to looking at the headstone, memorizing those words etched into the stone.

Kon didn’t say anything. Tim was almost grateful; Kon wasn’t going to try and pry him away. He was going to be there for him. And Tim couldn’t ask for anything more, honestly.

Eventually, Tim spoke up.

“Has anyone contacted the house yet? About my dad?” Tim asked quietly.

“People from Gotham sending condolences. Dick called to check up on you. I told him you’ve been a bit out-of-it.” Kon admitted, speaking quietly. “He told me he’d call back after the funeral.”

“A man from Gotham came to the house yesterday while you were doing chores.” Tim said softly.

“What did he say?” Kon asked.

“He said that Bruce is willing to take me in, back in Gotham. My dad’s will said he wanted to me to live in Gotham if he ever died somewhere else. As soon as Bruce heard, he volunteered to take me in since he’s known me for years and he’s known my dad as a business partner for longer.” Tim admitted, not daring to look up at his boyfriend.

“What does that mean?” Kon said, his voice a bit unsteady. Tim’s heart was clenching in his chest painfully as he formed the words.

“It mean in a week I’ll be moving back to Gotham.” He stated swallowing the lump in his throat. Kon didn’t say anything. He just stayed silent and held Tim’s hand a bit tighter, fighting the words of protest and disagreement.

The sun passed behind a cloud and Tim could feel the warmth leave his soul with it.

 

 

“Tim?” Kon asked quietly, standing in the doorway of the guest room Tim was occupying in the Kent house and had done for a fortnight now. 

Tim didn’t respond. He was curled up on inside, cocooned in a blanket, facing away from the door. 

Something in Kon’s chest felt broken when Tim didn’t even turn around. 

“Tim? I want to talk to you.” Kon continued, leaning against the doorframe. “I want to spend time with you before tomorrow.” _when you leave me_ Kon ached to even think those words but he forced it down. 

Slowly, Tim twisted around, slowly sitting up on the bed. 

Kon walked over to him, resting his palms on Tim’s cheeks. He gently kissed Tim’s lips, running his hands down the boy’s neck and down his arms to hold onto his hands.  Tim kissed back softly, a silent ‘sorry’ which he couldn’t express in words. 

Kon rested his forehead on Tim’s, looking into his eyes. 

“I have a surprise for you.” He said softly. Tim nodded and stood up, letting Kon lead him out the room. 

 

 

“What’s this?” Tim asked, looking at the blanket spread out on the closely-cut grass. Kon released his hand, stepping around to the other side of the blanket. A small bag was placed beside it, lying on the ground. 

“I thought your last night in Smallville should at least be special.” Kon admitted, looking almost sheepish. 

“I just want to spend it with you, Kon.” Tim admitted. “When I get back to Gotham, I don’t know when I’ll see you again.” He said, looking at Kon sadly. 

“Then I’ll make it count.” Kon replied, sitting down on the blanket and reclining luxuriously. Tim sat next to him, wrapping his arms around Kon’s middle. 

He felt Kon drape a second blanket over the two of them and then an arm slink around his back. He bathed in the warmth that radiated off Kon and felt secure in his boyfriend’s arms. 

This was how he wanted to remember this night. 

“Kon?” Tim asked quietly after a while of them watching the stars that littered the heavens above. 

“Yeah?” Kon replied, looking at Tim, who was resting his head on his shoulder. 

“I want you.” Tim said, barely audible. 

“You’ve got me.” Kon replied, holding Tim closer. 

“I know, but tonight should be special. A milestone.” Tim pressed, feeling that Kon wasn’t getting his point. Tim lifted his head to look Kon in the eye, studying his reaction. 

“ _Like_...?” Kon drew out the word, hoping Tim would say it. 

“I want you to be my first.” Tim said, fighting the small blush that was threatening to show. 

Tim could pinpoint the moment when what he said clicked in Kon’s mind. 

“Oh...” A hint of colour showed on Kon’s cheeks. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to-” Tim said hurriedly, feeling like he should’ve kept quiet. 

“Tim,” Kon cut him off, speaking gently. Tim locked his gaze on Kon’s, waiting for him to continue. “I’ve wanted to for a while.” He admitted. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Tim inquired. 

“I didn’t want to rush you if you weren’t ready.” Kon admitted, looking almost sheepish. 

“I’m ready now.” Tim promised, sitting up on the blanket. He looked down at Kon openly. 

Kon had to stop himself from breathing sharply. The stars behind Tim made him look absolutely _beautiful_. His skin practically _glowed_ in the starlight and his hair had a shine to it that hadn’t been there for a while. 

Kon could feel himself _yearning_ for Tim. 

“Are you sure you want to do this tonight, Tim?” Kon asked, his voice hitching ever so slightly. 

“I’m sure.” Tim promised, shifting so he was lying on top of Kon. He pressed their lips together softly, letting Kon make his move. 

Kon kissed back passionately, thinking if they were finally going to do this, they might as well do it right. His hands slid under Tim’s shirt, feeling like this time it held a lot more weight. The contact felt much more...intimate than any other time before. 

Kon slowly moved his hands up Tim’s side, taking the shirt material with him. Tim broke away, sitting upon Kon’s lap. Tim’s thighs were either side of Kon’s hips (a fact Kon was _strongly_ aware of) as Tim gripped the edge of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Kon saw the newest scars on his shoulder and the slight wince as Tim discarded his shirt on the ground. 

Tim saw Kon’s eyes moving over him. There was a hint of something in Kon’s gaze that Tim couldn’t _quite_ place. 

Without prompt, Tim gently wondered his hands up Kon’s chest, feeling the muscles over his shirt. Tim’s elegant fingers curled around the top and he slowly unbuttoned the item, fluidly popping the shirt open. Kon lifted off the ground and pulled the shirt off, quickly stripping off his undershirt as well.

Their lips met again. This time there was a feverish _want_ behind it.

Hands wandered, feeling skin as if for the first time. Kon’s fingers undid Tim’s belt buckle and Tim pulled his jeans off.

“I love you, Kon.” Tim murmured, kissing Kon again.

“I love you too, Tim.”


End file.
